Secrets
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: There were many secrets hidden behind Kise's every smile…secrets revealed through Aomine's eyes.


**Title:** Secrets

**Summary: **There were many secrets hidden behind Kise's every smile…secrets revealed through Aomine's eyes. (Established AoKise) (Drabble-ish)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own anything.

**A/N: **So my sensei gave us ten random words and asked us to write something (one sentence for each word but is completely related to one another) about it…and bam! The AoKise feel hit me (I only used pronouns in the one I submitted though—even if I was imagining them all the while I'm writing) and I thought I should share it with you guys. And here it is! (With a bit of editing of course)

x-oo00oo-x

**~Secrets~**

**-Childhood-**

The blond once told him during their many private conversations that his childhood, so unlike what Aomine and probably everybody else expected, was not really filled with happy memories, rainbows and sunshine; instead—as what his lover told him—the tanned male found out that all his other half could recall was the memory of the many tears he had shed, making Aomine wonder then on how Kise could still smile despite it all.

**-Scars-**

Everyone else thought that Kaijou' was completely flawless, with nothing to mar his fair skin—he was a model after all—they were completely mistaken though; Aomine knew Kise bears a faint scar upon his forehead, hidden perfectly from view by the strands of his golden hair, and another prominent one under his right foot.

**-School-**

'When I was still in grade school, I never lasted longer than two months in a particular school, I couldn't even remembered how many times I was transferred from one school to another', Kise once told him and Aomine found it hard to control the range building up inside his veins as his boyfriend of five years divulged the reason why.

**-Bully-**

They never really went to the same school—before Teikou, of course—but the tanned male badly wished they did, then he might have been able to protect his precious blond from all those damned bastards who was constantly hurting and making him cry, and probably give said bastards who made Kise suffer a good punch or two capable of knocking all their teeth out.

**-Freak-**

Kise grew up believing he was some sort of freak because of his exceptional ability to copy others—it's impossible for him not to think as such when everyone around him referred to him as one, implanting the word in his innocent mind—until he met the Generation of Miracles, a team composed of people slightly different from the norm, making the blond feel normal; however, there were times that the blond still feel like one and during all those times that it happens, Aomine made sure to tell him otherwise, saying that in his eyes, Kise was never a freak, just unique.

**-Stone-**

The scar on the blond's forehead—Aomine discovered after pestering his boyfriend non-stop—was from an incident that happened long ago on which a boy, who was one of his classmates, _accidentally_ threw a stone at him after he bested said boy in their P.E. class with everyone else simply laughing as crimson liquid coming from the cut in his forehead trickled uncontrollably down his face.

**-Shoes-**

After the reveal of the origin of the blond's first scar came the revelation of where his other scar—the one found upon his foot—came from, a knowledge that caused Aomine to grit his teeth in anger; 'I occasionally go home barefooted because someone would always hide my shoes', Kise explained, letting the navy eyed male know that one particular day—when Kise failed to locate his shoes, forcing him then to walk barefooted—the clumsy blond accidentally stepped on a broken piece of glass, ending up with him having to walk home in a mess of dirt, blood and tears.

**-Fake-**

The blond told him that he never really had any true friend in the past, adding sadly that he preferred it that way, whispering lowly to Aomine that he'd rather be alone than have people flock him—finally treating him kindly and wanting to be his best friend—all because of his new career as a model which in turn made Toō's ace want to travel back in time and destroy all the fake faces of those jerks who only wanted to be close to his other half because of his new found popularity.

**-Pain -**

Aomine was aware, even without the blond telling him—the tanned male despite his brash attitude and arrogance, was extremely sensitive when it comes to his boyfriend—that Kise hides a million pain behind his thousand smiles and Aomine made absolutely sure to be the best he could be, offering all he could—his gentleness, his rare smiles, his love, his soul—to the blond in his desire to wash away all traces of his beloved's pain until all that was left was the feel of their lips pressing lightly against each other.

**-Own-**

But Kise isn't the only one who was hiding something from the world; Aomine too, has a secret of his own, something that he had been keeping from the blond for almost three months now, an important knowledge that he was finally ready to reveal to Kise…the secret that was the golden _ring_ hidden safely inside the pocket of his coat.

**~End~**

x-oo00oo-x

**A/N: **Oh gosh! I just tortured Kise again, didn't I? *hides from everyone* I'm such an evil person. But I did make it up on the last bit, right? *laughs nervously* Maybe I should write a fun AoKise fic sometime...


End file.
